1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus which is connected to a client via a KVM (K:keyboard, V:video, M:mouse) switch, as well as a remote system, and a computer readable medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known a system which includes a plurality of clients, a plurality of servers, a KVM switch switching communication between the clients and the servers (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-534685).
In this type of system, one client is connected to a server selected by a user via the KVM switch, and screen data of the server can be displayed on a monitor connected to the client. By operating a mouse connected to the client, the user of the client can move a mouse cursor displayed on the screen data of the server.
However, when the user of the client operates the mouse connected to the client to move the mouse cursor displayed on the screen data of the server, the mouse cursor might move more than the imagination of the user.
This is because the server adds a movement amount of the mouse cursor based on a movement speed or a movement acceleration to a movement amount of the mouse cursor which is received from the client, and shown by relative coordinates.
A certain type of software has a function to move the mouse cursor to a specific GUI (Graphical User Interface) by a specific event. There is a mouse property (concretely, a setting of “a pointer is automatically moved on a predetermined button”) of Windows OS (operating system) of Microsoft Corporation as this type of software. When this type of software is installed in the server, and the function is effective, the mouse cursor displayed on the screen data of the server is moved by a specific event of opening an application on which the GUI is displayed. In this case, a position of the mouse cursor which is displayed on the screen data of the server and is presumed by the client, and an actual position of the mouse cursor displayed on the screen data of the server might become misaligned.